emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7604 (1st September 2016)
Plot DS Mudd arrives at Home Farm to talk to Lachlan about Lawrence's shooting. Marlon tells Paddy he can't start getting awkward around Pierce now, as they are on good terms for Leo's sake. Moira gets emotional as she reads over her divorce papers, so James reminds her she can still change her mind. At The Woolpack, Cain looks over his divorce papers, and Chas suggests he should talk to Moira to see if she's as miserable about their divorce as he is. Charity appears with tickets to the brewery beer weekend, but Cain isn't in the mood. When Cain leaves for work, Chas informs Charity about Cain's divorce papers. DS Mudd asks Lachlan about him spending his 16th birthday alone in the park, suggesting it's suspicious, as most people would be celebrating with friends. DS Mudd presses Lachlan about his anger towards Lawrence, when Chrissie intervenes. Harriet picks Laurel up from the factory for her surprise. Kerry asks Rishi about covering for Laurel whilst she is on maternity leave. Rishi isn't impressed but agrees to think about it. As the police leave, Chrissie tells Lachlan he is probably better off now that he was before the police arrived. Harriet escorts Laurel to a grassy area, where Ashley has set up a pic-nic of her favourite foods and arranged for some parish singers to perform. Laurel is delighted with the surprise. Robert is annoyed to hear the Whites gave an oscar-worthy performance to the police. He tells Bernice that the best thing they can do is pretend they have given up, and hope Chrissie lets her guard down. Lachlan pins Robert against the wall of the port-a-kabin and tells him that if he can shoot his grandfather, think what he could do to someone he hates. Robert hits back and explains how Chrissie set up Donny with people who don't mess around, and Donny hasn't been hear of since. Liv watches part of the exchange, and questions Lachlan what it was about, but Lachlan walks off. Kerry brings Rishi a sandwich so he agrees to give Kerry a trial as the factory supervisor on a part-time basis, although explains if she does get the job full-time, she'll need to give up her job at the salon. Rishi gets Kerry started by getting Kerry to sort out next months rotas. A little girl steals a bit of Laurel and Ashley's cake, so her father comes over and apologises before escorting his daughter away. The moment is bitter sweet for Laurel, as their unborn daughter will never experience something like that with Ashley. Marlon tells Rhona that Paddy has asked him to chose between him and Pierce so Rhona agrees to talk to her estranged husband. Lachlan asks Chrissie if his dad is dead, and when Chrissie insists he isn't, Lachlan asks her to prove it by calling Donny. Lachlan suggests she knew it wasn't Donny sending the emails, as he couldn't, although Chrissie insists she doesn't know where Donny is. She reveals to Lachlan that Donny was using him, and he deserves better. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel tells Ashley how happy she is and how much she loved today. Cain and Moira have an awkward run in in the pub, where Moira tells Cain to sign the divorce papers. Witnessing the conversation, Charity decides to stop any chance of a reunion between Cain and Moira. Chrissie tells Lachlan that Donny is probably sunning himself on a beach somewhere, as he's a slippery character. Lachlan hits back that with Donny's slippery genes, and her habit of getting away with things scot-free, he's covered. He suggests that Lawrence's shooting wasn't an accident. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) Guest cast *DS Mudd - Paul Woodson Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Unknown grass *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Holey Scrap - Scarpyard *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior *Mulberry Cottage - Living room Notes *The singers who perform at Laurel and Ashley's picnic are uncredited. *The father of the little girl who takes a slice of cake is uncredited. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes